In recent years, with widespread use of digital cameras and video cameras, there are many opportunities of image sensing by camera to record memorial events such as an athletic meet, a wedding ceremony and a travel, and to pick up scenes in ordinary daily life. Particularly, such opportunities of image sensing are increased by the progress in downsizing of digital cameras.
In daily life, it is often difficult to remember people to meet. Further, it may be desired to record a route of visit to an unknown town.
However, in many cases, it is impossible to record daily life since it is offensive for people to be photographed with a camera, and it is troublesome to carry the camera, and further, there is often no time to perform image sensing.
In this manner, there is a need to save images of things seen in daily life, without performing image sensing with a camera. However, none of cameras which have been developed up to now can respond to such need.